Be with me
by chopstixakfgirl88
Summary: Inuyasha struggles with his feelings for Kagome as well as the evil Kikyo.. Naraku's human side Onigumo still longs for Kikyo or..Kagome. inukag kagnaraku?
1. Default Chapter

Be with me Hello! This is my 2nd fanfic and I hope u like it! Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
Chapter 1: Kikyo'S Plot I ***********~********************************************************~******* ********* Kaede's Hut  
The floorboards creaked as the figure entered the hut. Kaede  
stirred and opened her tired eyes.  
"Wake up dear sister." hissed Kikyo and sat by the fire.  
Kaede did as she was told and made herself a cup of tea. "Now,  
what does ye want?" asked Kaede, while sipping her tea. "I need a few questions answered." replied Kikyo. "50 years  
ago, I was deceived  
  
into thinking that Inuyasha loved me." "What is the meaning-''  
  
started Kaede who was hushed by Kikyo's soul collectors. "He  
  
killed me and as doing so, I thought I had sealed him to a tree with  
  
my sacred arrow." She glared at Kaede and asked coldly, "Now  
  
why did my spell not work, sister? Hmm?" "Well, Kagome had  
  
fallen into the well and had come into our era. She saw  
  
Inuyasha..." Kaede told the story from beginning to end and  
  
waited for Kikyo's reaction. "So it was my little reincarnation,  
  
now was it?" whispered Kikyo. "What are you going to do?"  
  
inquired Kaede. "Kill her of course and" she chuckled. "my dear  
  
Inuyasha." She got up and prepared to leave when Kaede shouted,  
  
"Stop!! You cannot hurt them! I know your mind, Kikyo. You love  
  
Inu-" "You don't know anything about me!!" snapped Kikyo and  
  
gathered her soul collectors. "Go forth and take her soul."  
  
"What?!" cried Kaede and picked up her bow.  
  
The snake/dragon like creatures flew to Kaede. Whoosh! The first  
  
arrow hit a soul collector who disintegrated. 1,2,3,4... all of her  
  
arrows were gone and she was helpless against the monsters.  
  
"Oops! You're all out of arrows." taunted Kikyo. "Kikyo, don't..."  
  
her voice faded and was replaced with a monotone like voice.  
  
"What do ye bid?" questioned the soulless Kaede. "Be a good spy  
  
and look after Inuyasha. Tell me his weaknesses and report back  
  
to me at nighttime. Make sure no one follows you. Got that?"  
  
said Kikyo. "Yes." responded Kaede. "Oh and they should be  
  
coming here tomorrow. So be prepared, one of them will be  
  
seriously wounded."  
  
With that Kikyo, wrapped in her soul collectors, disappeared into  
  
the sky. Getting into her blankets, Kaede went to sleep, not  
  
knowing someone had eavesdropped on their private  
  
conversation. *****************~~******************~~~~~***************~****************** ****~~~~******** So, did u like it????? I know this is short and I know people  
  
without a soul can't live, but this MY fanfic, so I get to choose  
  
what happens! Anyways who was the mysterious person outside  
  
of Kaede's hut?? Find out in the next chapter! ~Shippou09 ^_^! 


	2. Chapter 2: thoughts

Has anyone been watching Inuyasha lately? If u have then, the episode: Onigumo's heart still beats within Naraku, is what really inspired me to write this chapter. It was sooo sad!!! Anywayz, I hope u like this chapter and PLZ review!! ^.^ Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters!  
Chapter 2: Thoughts  
  
~Naraku's Palace~  
Kagura alighted from her enchanted feather and placed it back into her hair. She walked up to the steps of the palace and entered Naraku's room.  
  
"Ah, Kagura. You have come back and I trust that you have information on the priestess, Kikyo. Have you not?" asked Naraku, as he motioned for her to sit down. "Yes, I have. All is according to plan." she replied and sat down on a mat. "Good." he said. "Where is Inuyasha and his pathetic human friends?" "They're heading toward The Lake of Many Faces and Kikyo has told me that the incarnation must be there to do as she wishes." responded Kagura with an evil grin on her face. "Yes and I've gotten the perfect demon to do so." muttered Naraku and stood up. "Kinzu! Come out of the shadows and into the light." commanded Naraku.  
An odd looking demon came forth and said, "What do you need, father?" Kinzu, a shape shifting demon, looked like a blob with eyes and had no figure whatsoever. "I need you to...." whispered Naraku and after he was finished, Kinzu left the palace with a sly grin. "Before I go, Naraku, just tell me one thing." inquired Kagura and stared at Naraku with her red eyes. "Why do you help that wretched human? You can defeat Inuyasha without her and get the sacred jewel shards." Naraku answered back and said coldly, "You know why, to kill Inuyasha." 'That isn't all true. Not true at all.' a voice hissed in his head. 'Who is that?!' Naraku thought back. 'You yearn for her, you want to feel her touch once again... don't try to deny it. Admit you have feelings for her. I know what your heart feels and what it desires the most is...Kikyo.' The voice faded away and Kagura shifted uneasily. "Naraku, I..." started Kagura. "Leave me!!" interrupted Naraku.  
"Fine." she hissed and left, thinking: Naraku is acting very strange and I know what has happened to him. Kikyo! She is distracting him somehow and I know she can't be trusted. But I won't help him when she tears him apart, I am nobody's servant and someday I will be free.' She once again pulled out her enchanted feather and flew into the dark sky. ~Morning~ It was a bright day and Kagome woke up with a yawn. Looking around the campsite, she noticed everyone was asleep and that Kirara had curled up with Inuyasha. 'He looks so peaceful and cute... what am I saying?! It's Inuyasha for crying out loud!! But still...' She sighed and pushed Shippou lightly off of her. 'Let's see what to make for breakfast.' Kagome than rummaged through her huge backpack full of stuff and found some Ramen. 'Inuyasha will like this! Why do I keep thinking about him??' she asked herself.  
"Let's see bowls, spoons, a pot and I need some water. Hmm." she whispered. "There's a lake behind those trees, Kagome." A voice said. "Yikes!" yelped Kagome and turned around to see Inuyasha with his eyes wide open. "What's wrong with you?" he asked and scoffed. "Don't tell me I scared ya. Geez Kagome, I didn't know you were such a fraidy cat." "I am not!!" she retorted, not noticing that her voice was louder. "You just startled me that's all." "You don't have to yell." Inuyasha said and crossed his arms. "Hurry up and make me some Ramen, I'm hungry."  
Kagome's anger rose and she shouted, "I'm not your slave!! Plus, I was going to get some water first!" "Well, get a move on already!" yelled Inuyasha, right in front of Kagome's face. {A/N: Big mistake.} That was the last straw, "Sit boy!!" hollered Kagome. Inuyasha fell, face planted to the ground. "Whatcha do that for?! You stupid wench!" Inuyasha growled. That earned him another "Sit boy!" "And Kagome wins again with an amazing attack, "Sit boy!". Miroku concluded as Sango and Shippou rolled about in laughing fits.  
Totally humiliated, Kagome rushed of to the direction of the stream. Thwonk! A huge bump formed on Miroku's head as Inuyasha shrieked, "Shut up!" ~Kagome~  
Panting, Kagome came into the clearing and saw a wondrous view. The sunlight shimmered on the clear, blue water and sparkled. She scooped up water in her container and screwed the cap on tight. Right when she was about to leave, she thought she saw a face appear in the water. Seeming strangely familiar, she peered closer and closer until she saw him, Inuyasha! Rubbing her eyes, she looked again and it was indeed a vivid picture of Inuyasha with a woman. Embracing her tightly, the woman looked deeply into his eyes and kissed him. The kiss was so passionate that Kagome felt a little bit jealous, when suddenly she saw the face of the woman.  
"Kikyo!" she gasped and turned away, a tear sliding down her cheek. The vision faded and Kagome felt awful. 'What does it mean? Why did it show that?' she asked herself and put her hands over her face, sobbing quietly, for the image was too much to bear. "Inuyasha." she whispered between sobs. "Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Huh?" Kagome said and whizzed her head around. There stood Inuyasha, his eyes gazed at her. Inuyasha took a step closer and said again, "Kagome." "What do you want Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as she wiped her face with her shirt. "Kagome. Why are you crying?" inquired Inuyasha in a soothing voice. "I don't want to talk about it." scowled Kagome and turned around, her face away from his.  
"Kagome, don't be afraid." Inuyasha said his voice appeared to be closer. "Why should I be-"Kagome's sentence was cut off short by Inuyasha's powerful arms around her waist, tightening by every breath. "Inu-yasha." gasped Kagome, as she tried to get out of his grasp. 'He's to strong.' she thought. "You can't even tell Kinzu isn't Inuyasha?" an evil voice whispered in the winds. Kagome couldn't think and her head was spinning, the last image she saw was Kikyo's pale face laughing.  
~Inuyasha and the gang~ "Kagome's been gone for quite a time." Sango whispered into Miroku's ear. "Yes, she has and I think we better go look for her." he whispered back. They both stood up with Shippou perched on Miroku's shoulder. "Where are you guys going?" asked an annoyed Inuyasha, who's stomach was rumbling from not eating breakfast yet. "I don't think you would care." answered Shippou. "Whatda ya mean I won't care?" shouted Inuyasha and raised his fist. "We are just going to look for Kagome." Sango said and stood between Inuyasha and the frightened Shippou. "We think she might be in danger." "How can she be in danger? I can still smell her and-"Inuyasha froze and sniffed the air once again. "What is wrong Inuyasha?" inquired Miroku.  
"I can smell that damn Naraku and Kik-" Without further ado, Inuyasha dashed off in the direction of Kagome's smell. 'Why is her scent so weak? I can barely track her.' thought Inuyasha and began to worry. 'Why do I smell so much of Naraku? He probably has another incarnation of his.' "Inuyasha, wait!!!" yelled Sango, but it was no use. "Kirara!" The little fur ball instantly transformed into its other demon self. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, climbed onto Kirara. 'Kagome, I hope you're alright.' thought Shippou. ~Inuyasha~  
Inuyasha came into the clearing and scanned the area. There was no sign of Kagome, but he knew she was there. Then, there was a rustle in the tall grass and Kagome advanced to Inuyasha. Her green skirt rippled in the wind and she gave Inuyasha a reassuring smile. "I'm alright Inuyasha." She opened her arms to embrace him, however, he took a step back. Her smile faded and her eyes went dull. Something wasn't right, it looked like the same Kagome, but something was different. Inuyasha was sure he smelled Naraku and he wondered how Kagome got away. Without warning, Kagome flung herself to Inuyasha and he tumbled to the ground.  
"Don't you love me anymore, Inuyasha?" she asked, her voice getting lower and sinister. Something DEFINENTLY wasn't right with Kagome and Inuyasha stared in horror as Kagome altered into..... *********~~~~~~~~~~```````````````~~~~~~~************* AAhahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A cliffhanger!!!!!! If u want to kno what happens next, u better read and review my next chapter!!!!!! {Updated as soon as possible ^.*} ~Shippou09 :p 


	3. Where are you, Kagome?

  
Hello readers! I hope u like this chapter as well as the others!!  
^_^ ~ILuvInuyasha~  
  
... the blob demon Kinzu!  
  
"Get off of me!!!" shouted Inuyasha as he tried to  
  
push Kinzu off of him.  
  
But, Inuyasha's hands just got stuck in the gooey  
mess.  
  
'What is this?' he thought and groaned. 'My  
hands are burning!!'  
  
"I forgot to tell you Inuyasha," Kinzu said and  
  
cackled. "I have the ability to change my  
appearance, hide my scent and I am entirely made  
up of acid!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled and ran toward him.  
"Hirakostu!" shouted Sango and threw her  
  
weapon at Kinzu.  
  
The demon split in half and  
part of his acid was dissolving Sango's weapon.  
  
"What is that thing?!" cried Shippo and jumped  
  
off of Kirara, who growled.  
  
Inuyasha screamed and Miroku thought desperately  
what to do.  
  
"Go jump in the lake!" suggested Shippo and  
  
pointed at it. "That might just do it." pondered  
  
Miroku.  
"I can't hold him off much longer!"  
  
shouted Sango as she tried to dodge the acid  
  
balls that Kinzu, who reassembled himself,  
  
were hurtling.  
  
The acid was getting into  
  
Inuyasha's blood and he could feel himself  
  
slipping away into the darkness.  
  
"He can't fall unconscious or he will eventually die!"  
Miroku said and tried to scrape off some acid from  
  
Inuyasha's chest.  
'Think, Shippo. Think!"  
  
Shippo thought and got an idea.  
  
~Inuyasha's P.O.V. ~  
  
"Inuyasha. Inuyasha." Kagome called.  
  
The vision of Kagome came into Inuyasha's mind as  
  
Kagome went on, "Inuyasha, please don't leave  
  
me. Be strong and fight this! Miroku and I will  
  
try to help you, but please hold on." "Ok-ay."  
  
he whispered and opened his eyes.  
~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*  
  
~*~ "Wow ,Shippo." Miroku said and applauded.  
  
"That was a really good impression of Kagome."  
  
"Thanks." Shippo replied and transformed to  
  
his normal self with a poof! "Let's try rolling  
  
him." said Miroku, but that didn't work out as  
  
planned as Inuyasha groaned louder. "Uh... Oh!  
  
Shippo can you turn into something that can  
  
carry water?" asked Miroku. "Like this?" said  
  
Shippo and transformed into a jug. "Good."Miroku  
said and raced to the lake.  
  
Just as Kagome had done earlier in the morning,  
  
Miroku filled the water jug to its fullest.  
  
Getting back to Inuyasha, Miroku poured the  
  
water onto Inuyasha and as the water collided  
  
with the acid, he placed a spirit ward on the  
  
water/acid and shouted,  
  
"Evil uh.. gooey...uh...stuff..um ....begone!"  
  
The acid/water disappeared as Miroku sighed and  
muttered,  
  
"That was a good spell alright."  
  
"Gooey stuff?!" Shippo laughed and tossed around in  
the grass.  
  
"Shut up!" said Miroku and bonked Shippo on  
  
the head. "Ow!" Shippo sobbed and held his  
  
head. "Where's Kag-ome?" Inuyasha said and  
  
tried to get up. "Inuyasha you're awake."  
  
Miroku said. "You shouldn't try to get up."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" he growled.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" he said again. "We haven't  
  
found her yet." Shippo said as tears started to  
  
swell up in his eyes. "We'll find her." reassured  
  
Inuyasha and pulled out Tetsugaia. "A little  
  
help here." said Sango as Kirara bit Kinzu and  
  
tore him apart. "You think that can stop me?"  
  
he asked and just gathered himself up,  
  
preparing for another blow.  
Inuyasha could see the two winds combined and  
shouted, "Die!"  
  
Just in the nick of time Kirara and Sango  
  
jumped out of the path of the Wind Scar.  
  
"Aah!" Kinzu screamed. "Sister, help me!"  
  
Kagura then jumped out of the trees and just  
  
merely watched and Kinzu disintegrated into  
  
nothing.  
  
"Kagura!" snarled Inuyasha and asked,  
  
"What have you done with Kagome?" "I  
  
wouldn't know." she said coolly and grinned.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha  
  
retorted, getting impatient. "I mean that your  
  
human is somewhere I wouldn't know. But, I  
  
think those soul collectors would." she said and  
  
pointed out to the dark sky.  
  
Even though it was still morning, the sky had turned  
pitch black, blocking the warm rays of the Sun, and  
  
leaving Inuyasha with an uneasy feeling.  
  
"Let's go!" Sango panted and got on Kirara. "Wait!"  
  
Kagura commanded and opened her fan. "Do  
  
you think you'd get away that easily? I can't let  
  
you leave without giving me all the jewel  
  
shards you possess." Inuyasha thought and  
  
yelled to Sango, "Hey Sango! Go ahead and find  
  
Kagome and Miroku and I will catch up with  
  
you!"  
  
Sango nodded in agreement and Kirara  
  
was about to fly off when Kagura said,  
  
"Kohaku!" "What? Kohaku?" said Sango and  
  
looked around.  
  
From out of nowhere, Kohaku  
  
attacked Sango. Sango was thrown off Kirara and  
was pinned to the ground by Kohaku.  
  
"Kill her, Kohaku!" yelled  
  
Kagura. "Goodbye, Sango." he whispered and  
  
plunged his demon-slayer weapon at Sango's  
  
heart. "Kohaku, don't!" Miroku yelled and threw  
  
his staff at Kohaku's hand.  
  
But it was too late and Kohaku fell on top of Sango.  
It was the other way around; Kohaku remembered  
his memories and knew what he had to do. He  
  
didn't want to hurt her anymore, but he didn't  
  
know that taking his life was what would hurt  
  
her the most.  
  
"What a foolish boy." Kagura  
  
sighed and waved her hand. "Go get the jewel  
  
shard, poisonous insects."  
  
Immediately, the sky filled with Naraku's poisonous  
  
insects and lunged toward Sango and Kohaku. "Ko-  
haku." sobbed Sango and she hugged him tightly.  
  
"What have you done?" "Sango watch out!"  
  
shouted Miroku and fought off some insects.  
  
Turning his attention toward the smiling  
  
Kagura, Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "Why you!"  
  
"What are you going to do, Inuyasha?" she  
  
asked and opened her fan once more. "The one  
  
you love so dearly is nowhere to be found and  
  
if you did find her after you finished me off,  
  
which is highly unlikely. Do you think she will  
  
be alive?" "Stop yapping already so I can kill  
  
ya!!" Inuyasha interrupted and ran towards  
  
Kagura, swinging his Tetsugaia like it was  
  
merely as light as a feather.  
'How can he be so damn fast? His sword is still not  
light enough.'  
  
Kagura thought and barely missed the tip of  
  
his sword.  
"Die!" Inuyasha shouted and slashed  
  
his sword through the Wind Scar. "I'll pass."  
  
she said and turned around.  
Out of the midst, Kanna appeared and held  
  
out here mirror. The Wind Scar reflected off  
  
her mirror and went straight back to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha could have jumped away if he wanted  
  
to, but the acid in his blood made him feel  
  
weak and he clutched his stomach.  
'Could this be the end?' he thought. A flash  
appeared before his eyes and a picture of Kagome  
came into his mind. 'Kagome, where are you, my  
love?'  
  
~~~~~~The Sacred Tree~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome screamed as tears  
  
rolled down her eyes as she watched the scene  
  
in a mystical ball. "Oh, don't worry Kagome,"  
  
Kikyo said and picked up her bow and arrows.  
  
"Inuyasha isn't dead..... yet." "Why are you  
  
doing this?" Kagome asked and struggled  
  
against the grip of the soul collectors that  
  
tied her to the tree. "You'll find out soon, my  
  
little reincarnation." With that she left  
  
Kagome and flew w/her soul collectors, to the  
  
battlefield. ```````The Battlefield````````` Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked around,  
  
to find out where he was. Miroku, Sango,  
  
Kirara and Kohaku seemed to be asleep. But  
  
Inuyasha knew the only one dead was Kohaku.  
  
'Poor Sango.' he thought as he smelt the air, he  
could smell Sango's salty tears.  
  
He could barely move and none of his foes were  
  
seen. Then, lights appeared in the sky and Kikyo  
  
ascended from her soul collectors.  
  
"Why, if it isn't Inuyasha." she said and grinned.  
  
"Where is Kagome, Kikyo?" he asked and watched  
her every movement. "Kagome! That's all I ever  
  
hear about nowadays. Don't you see Inuyasha?  
  
Kagome is just a reincarnation of me and she  
  
may have some of my qualities, but not all of  
  
them. Those other qualities are what make me,  
  
me. So what if I'm in the past and Kagome's  
  
now. Can't you push her aside and make me  
  
your present?"  
  
One part of him knew he had  
  
that answered some time ago, to die with  
  
Kikyo, but the other part could not simply  
  
erase Kagome from his memory. He  
  
remembered the first time he met Kagome  
  
and the first time he knew he cared for her.  
  
Yes, he remembered that so fondly.  
  
~````Flashback~~~~~~~~~~ *****I guess you'll have to wait for the  
  
next chapter!!!! ^.*  
  
Sorry! That's a bad cliffie but oh well. :p  
  
Anywayz, its getting late so I have to stop. *Yawn*  
  
Well, plz Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CIAO!!! ^. ^ ^.* ;)(; ~ILuvInuyasha~ 


	4. Ch4

Chapter 4: Kagome's dark side  
  
wats up readers? sry I haven't updated in a long time. I just hate typing! anywayz I hope u like this! ~lil hitsuji~ ;p  
  
~Inuyasha's Flashback~  
  
It was the decision... again. And again I chose Kikyo. Kagome looked sad sitting on top of the Bone Eater's well. Why don't I ever choose Kagome?! Oh yea, the whole Kikyo died because of me thing. Stupid Naraku! If only Kikyo knew how Naraku messed with our minds and forced us to fight against one another. Until then I'm destined to die with her. --- She spotted me! (Kagome) Ok, just say something uhhh... Conversation Kagome: Inuyasha, I realize nothing can come between your love for Kikyo and her love for you... not even me. Inu: I... (that's smart!) Kagome: I know now what makes me Kikyo's reincarnation, not just my looks, but... our strong need to... be with you. Inu: Huh? Kagome: And so I've decided to stay with you and continue to find the jewel shards. *sighs* Inuyasha, will you let me stay? Inu: O-kay.  
  
Her warm, soft hand grabbed my sweaty one and held tightly. She smiled and I smiled. I wish this moment could last forever. What's this feeling in my heart? Am I dying?!?! I've never felt this way before, even with Kikyo. *Cusses* I made the wrong decision! I won't die with Kikyo, because I love you, Kagome.  
  
~End~  
  
"Well?" Kikyo's cold voice snapped. "Have you made your decision Inuyasha?"  
  
There was a slight breeze in the air and it swirled around Inuyasha's silvery/white hair. "Kagome's the one I love now, Kikyo. You died once and I've accepted that. But you can't just expect me to love you again now that your back. So, now that you have heard my answer, tell me where Kagome is." said Inuyasha pulling out his sword.  
  
Kikyo just laughed. "Mwhahaha! You're weak! If you won't come willingly then I'll just have to force you. Oh and your little lover, well you'll see her soon enough... through battered eyes!!"  
  
Soul collectors lunged at Inuyasha from every direction, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Dead carcasses of soul stealers fell on the ground and Inuyasha searched for Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo!!!" he yelled and sliced a soul stealer.  
  
Voosh! A single arrow hit Tetsugia and reversed the transformation. Inuyasha took a step back and dug the sword into the ground.  
  
"Die Inuyasha!" shouted Kikyo as she shot two arrows at the same time.  
  
Inuyasha managed to dodge them and landed on a branch of a tree. The poison in his body made him weak and he tumbled to the ground. In mid air he caught a glimpse of Kikyo's evil smirk,  
  
"It's just like old times. Isn't it, Inuyasha?"  
  
With that, an arrow pierced Inuyasha's left shoulder as he grimaced with pain. It was just like that day he thought she betrayed him 50 years ago. He was stuck on the tree by an arrow and painful memories.  
  
"Now," Kikyo whispered, gripping Inuyasha's chin. "who did you say you would rather be with?"  
  
"Ka-go-me." Inuyasha spat in Kikyo's face. "Didn't you understand the first time? Or did that old witch not give you a brain?"  
  
Kikyo was an enemy now, not a friend or lover. All he cared about was Kagome.  
  
"How dare you mock me? I'll make you pay, by not ending your life but some others!" Kikyo screamed with rage and shoved the arrow in deeper into his arms as he yelled.  
  
He lost consciousness and hung limp on the tree. His body was seriously battered and the wounds from the wind scar hurt like h***. Kikyo smiled and flew to the cave where Kagome was kept.  
  
"Inuyasha's one true weakness is he friends, especially Kagome." Kaede's voice echoed in Kikyo's mind.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
As Kagome struggled to break free of the soul collectors' bind, she was losing hope.  
  
'Why do I even care who he chooses?! I already know the answer...'  
  
She was getting tired quickly, droplets of sweat rolled down her face. She slumped to the ground and closed her eyes. In a moment she was asleep and dreaming.  
  
Kagome's dream  
  
There was a spotlight where Kagome was standing. Then two more spotlights appeared with Inuyasha and Kikyo in one of them. The third spotlight had Koga in it. Kikyo and Inuyasha were giggling, kissing, pretending Kagome wasn't there.  
  
"Oh Kagome," Inuyasha scoffed. "Did you know I chose to be with Kikyo?"  
  
She thought it wouldn't bother her this much, but the tears came. Kagome cried with jealously and anger.  
  
'Inuyasha, how can you be so cruel?'  
  
Those words kept repeating in Kagome's mind as her uniform got drenched with salty tears.  
  
"Oh!" Kikyo gasped. "I think we made little Kagome cry! Oh boo-hoo! I told you girl, Inuyasha is and always be MINE."  
  
"You are so pathetic Kagome. I can't believe I almost fell in love with you! Idiotic, whiny and pathetic, that's what you are and always was to me. The only reason I kept you around was because you could sense the jewel shards. But since Kikyo is alive, I guess I don't need you anymore."  
  
Then Inuyasha let go of Kikyo and knelt down beside Kagome, grabbing her chin.  
  
"You won't need these anymore. Thanks for all of these jewel shards."  
  
He then kissed her lightly on her lips before pushing her into the Bone- Eaters well, which appeared out of nowhere. Falling down, into the darkness of the well, she could feel it in her heart, the vengeance she had that would drive her to kill Inuyasha. Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist and she was pulled out of the well.  
  
"Kagome are you all right? What did that mutt face do?"  
  
It was Koga, charming and handsome. He was everything to her, just like Inuyasha was until he chose Kikyo. She realized then that Koga was the right person to be with and all she could do was hug him tightly, whispering,  
  
"I love you Koga, and you're the only person I want to be with."  
  
~End of dream~  
  
Even though Kagome no longer dreamt, she kept repeating that sentence, "I love you Koga, and you're the only person I want to be with."  
  
"Everything is going according to plan." Kaede grinned and let go of Kagome's head. "Now, wolf boy," Kaede said as she turned around. "it's your turn."  
  
"No! Let me go, you old hag! What have you done to Kagome?!?! Change her back!" shouted Koga although he hoped Kagome was saying those words truthfully.  
  
"Sshh! Be quiet now! Ye do not want me sister hearing ye yap when she gets here."  
  
Kaede chanted some words and a dark light surrounded her hand. She clutched Koga's head and waited until he was unconscious before she let go.  
  
"The plan is going well I suppose." assumed Kikyo as Kaede bowed down to her.  
  
Kaede: "Yes, sister."  
  
Kikyo: Good. Now go back to your village and wait for their arrival tomorrow. Understood?  
  
Kaede: *nods head*  
  
After Kaede left, Kikyo sat down by the fire that flickered as she sat down. She smiled and thought, 'Tomorrow will be the day I can rest in peace knowing Inuyasha's heart is broken in two.'  
  
That's the end of chapter 4. Plz review and tell me what u think of it. by the way, I'd like to know what u guys think will happen in the later chapters, who knows maybe you guys will help me with the ending!  
~Love always, lil hitsuji ^.*~ 


End file.
